The worst wonder duo
by Miehczyslaw
Summary: Bakugou es el chico que quiere comerse al mundo y no sabe por dónde empezar a morder. *Gen*


**Renuncia:** todo de Kohei Horikoshi, sensei.

 **Prompt:** 006\. Autos chocadores [Tabla "Infancia"; fandom_insano]

 **N/A:** llegará el día en que dejaré de escribir desde el POV de Katsuki pero hoy no es ese día. Uhm, no sé qué es esto (?)

 **Advertencia:** spoilers (incluso del arco más reciente). Hipotético WI? en que All Might muere *entra en coma*

* * *

 **E** l sol brilla en lo más alto.

Y Bakugou es el chico que quiere comerse al mundo y no sabe por dónde empezar a morder.

 **x**

 _Prodigio_ , lo llaman algunos, en el antes y el ahora (siempre). «Tu quirk es sencillamente extraordinario Katsuki-kun», lo elogian los adultos con notable admiración. «Bakugou, ¡eres tan fuerte!», expresan los demás niños de su edad, desde que tiene memoria.

 _Monstruo_ , le dicen otros, en el futuro (sólo en el futuro). «Eres una bestia lo sabías, con tanta fuerza desmedida y enorme», le comentan consternados e incapaz de creerlo del todo. «Bakugou, tu actitud no es propia de un héroe», reprenden sus compañeros no tan secundarios en Yuuei.

Después está él.

Inútil Deku. Una piedra en el camino de su grandeza a la cual (ya no) puede patear para que se aparte.

 **x**

Deku no se refiere a Bakugou como un prodigio ni como un monstruo —no en realidad, no ahí donde cuenta secretos de torpeza con los dedos a medio romper por dar más de lo que es capaz de sí mismo—. Deku le dice cosas tontas como: _Eres increíble y por eso deseo derrotarte idiota_ y también cosas como: _¡Rendirse no es propio de ti, así que no lo hagas!_ y asimismo cosas como: _¡tu cara parecía pedir ayuda!_

Y la verdad es que.

(A Bakugou lo saca de quicio, muchísimo).

Pero Katsuki está tan hambriento.

De fuerza, de poder, de gloria, de todo. Pide y pide y pide y no está dispuesto a ceder nada —ni a dejarse querer por nadie tampoco—. Porque es un prodigio monstruoso, y quizá no haya nada más trágico que ser su amigo de la infancia.

(Bakugou se sabe cruel e insufrible, se sabe furioso y de mal carácter).

Igual Deku lo busca.

Y Bakugou no lo aparta, no por completo.

 **x**

Empieza todo al vivir ambos en el mismo barrio cuando más chicos.

Hay un Kacchan y hay un Deku y un saludo y hay chispas, explosiones de micro-cosmos en la palma de su mano, al tener el universo entero encerrado en gotas de sudor peligrosas aunque fascinantes (porque soy tan gran-dio-so). Deku no sabe hacer nada bien pero Bakugou no tiene ningún problema con que se junte con su grupo —es algo así como un amigo, después de todo, algo como el yin de su yang—. Eso hasta que Deku empieza a verlo como si fuese alguien que necesita ayuda (al caerse del tronco que hace de camino en un río) siendo que él no posee ningún quirk.

Deku es nada, nada, nada. Y lo mira con preocupación y lo trata como si fuese alguien débil y Bakugou no lo soporta.

(— ¿Por quién me estás tomando, maldita sea?).

No comprende que él es esa clase de persona que no se rinde, que no da marcha atrás. Incluso si unos niños busca pleitos mayores y él inician una pelea y Bakugou debe contener las lágrimas de agua de mar al terminar, incluso si debe enfrentarse a personas como Todoroki Shouto por la victoria en el festival deportivo a costa de incinerarse en su hielo, incluso si todo parece perdido al luchar contra All Might en una simulación de batalla y sus opciones se reducen de a poco, incluso si los villanos de pacotilla deciden secuestrarlo.

(— Es inútil, fui conquistado por la forma en que All Might vence a los malos).

Deku lo conoce desde siempre y sin embargo no entiende que Bakugou tiene la convicción «Voy a ganar, porque eso es lo que hace un héroe» impresa en los huesos, con tinta imborrable.

Le tiembla la existencia, tan naranja, tan luminiscente.

 **x**

Aún así–

— Apártate Deku.

— ¡Kacchan!

Quizá sea Deku el único que comprende lo mucho que significa para él ser un héroe.

(Le dice Deku con sorpresa una tarde en que juegan que su cabello huele a lluvia, no a nitroglicerina o cenizas o humo, sólo lluvia, refrescante y ligera. Bakugou lo manda a callar irritado porque no tiene idea de lo que ocurre dentro de la mente de Deku y en su opinión actúa como un estúpido.)

Y a Bakugou se le da muy fácil lastimar a otros, y Deku lo sabe pero es tan tonto y lo trata con una mezcla bizarra de respeto y temor y admiración y no se aleja, jamás. Como si tuviese cierta fe en el él.

(— Porque eres tan genial, voy a superarte con mi propio poder).

Como si...

(— Confío en ti, Kacchan).

Pero.

— No deberías, idiota.

(— Lo sé, lo sé... Igual no puedo detestarte, sabes).

Es tan absurdo.

 **x**

Chocan entre sí y crean explosiones de frustración mutua. Una fricción inamovible y perenne que no hace sino crecer conforme los días avanzan.

Deku le mira angustiado —se ha vuelto habitual y Katsuki tiene la necesidad de romperle la cara haber si así deja de observarlo como si fuese menos pues no lo es, no lo es, no lo es—, mientras busca la manera de decirle lo que quiere.

Que qué alegría que estés a salvo, que qué alivio que no te hicieron nada, que no debes pensarlo mucho.

(—Así que no te martirices considerando que le ocurrió a All Might fue tu culpa).

Y Bakugou aprieta los puños. Prueba el sabor a oxido y sangre en su paladar y no responde.

(Está callado y dolido y frustrado, no obstante).

— Cállate Deku.

—no necesito tu lástima—.

Y,

(— No es lástima Kacchan).

 _No obstante_.

No está solo, pese a todo.

Y aquello le duele.

Es que.

Con sinceridad Bakugou sólo odia a Midoriya (porque es más fácil que odiarse a sí mismo).

 **x**

Y sin darse cuenta de cuándo, ha anochecido.


End file.
